dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Untitled Jeremy Renner/Reese Witherspoon Romantic Film
Seeking shelter from a tornado warning, a woman finds herself meeting a man who lives alone in an age old apartment, and knows something about him and learns about him. Characters: *Olivia Blanc (Reese Witherspoon) - the film's protagonist, meets Grant Harnell (Jeremy Renner) in an age old hotel building he lived in, and learns about his life living in it, near the end, she starts to fall in love with him, in the end, She leaves the Hotel with Grant. *Grant Harnell (Jeremy Renner, Jacob Tremblay for 12-years old) - the film's deuteragonist, a loner who lives in an old hotel he lived in, he never gets out because of an old tragedy back when he was 12 in the 80's, that killed his parents, near the end, he starts to fall in love with Olivia Blanc (Reese Witherspoon), in the end, leaves the Hotel with Olivoa *Luther Keys (Paul Rudd, Noah Jupe for 12-years old) - Grant's (Jeremy Renner) life long best friend who hadn't seen since 1986, after he disappeared and married and have kids, in the end, makes things right with Grant and returned to his family. *Neil Harnell (Matt Damon) - Grant's (Jeremy Renner) father back when he was alive in 1986, he was the owner of the hotel before it crumbled, it was revealed, that he and Marina (Charlize Theron) were killed in the Hotel by a masked mad man, which is the reason the hotel barely stills standing and he is lonely *Marina Harnell (Charlize Theron) - Grant's (Jeremy Renner) mother back when she was alive in 1986, she runs the hotel alongside her husband before it crumbled, it was revealed, that she and Neil (Matt Damon) were murdered by a masked mad man, which is the reason the hotel barely stills standing and he is lonely *Eustace Pierce (Sean Pertwee for Young age, Michael Caine for old age) - Neil and Marina's family butler (Matt Damon and Charlize Theron), he raises Grant (Jacob Tremblay) when his parents are away sometime, he saw him like his own son. He left the place after he assumed he died along with the hotel along with his parents, having living his life in Italy, in the end, apologizes for leaving him. *Antonio Balthazar (Adrian Pasdar) - an investor in 1986, who wanted Neil and Marina's (Matt Damon and Charlize Theron) hotel so he can build a Cashino, but is backed off when they said it was not for sale, he also has a son who he rarely pays attention to *Mathias Balthazar (Colm Feore, Timothée Chalamet for teen) - an honest man who is looking to win the election as Mayor of the city, and is a great friend to Olivia (Reese Witherspoon) and would hope to have her as his wife, though until near the end, it was revealed he was the teenage son of Antonio (Adrian Pasdar), whose neglectful influence caused him to hate Grant (Jeremy Renner) for the times, causing him to be the main antagonist of the film, in the end, He was the man who killed his parents, even murdered his own father. He was pushed into the Twister by Eustace to prevent him from killing Grant. *Joyce Keys (Jodie Sweetin) - Luther's (Paul Rudd) wife, who married after Grant (Jeremy Renner) was presumed dead 20 years ago in 1986, in the end, is glad to see Grant alive. *Lionel Keys (Iain Armitage) - Luther's (Paul Rudd) son, who he raised alongside Nina (McKenna Grace) after Grant (Jeremy Renner) was presumed dead 20 years ago in 1986, in the end, He feels alive after knowing Grant is alive. *Nina Keys (McKenna Grace) - Luther's (Paul Rudd) daughter, who he raised alongside Lionel (Iain Armitage) after Grant (Jeremy Renner) was presumed dead 20 years ago in 1986, in the end, *David Ryker (Martin Freeman) - son of the head of the hotel (Ewan McGregor), the assistant manager of the suite in 1986, before he retired. *Gerald Ryker (Ewan McGregor) - David's (Martin Freeman) father, the assistant manager of the hotel in 1986, before he retired. *Ingrid Lowe (Gabrielle Union for Young Age, Whoopi Goldberg for old age) - Eustace's (Sean Pertwee) love interest in 1986, and the maid of the hotel, after the hotel was crumbled, she left for New Orleans, in the end, rekindled her relationship with Eustace. *Nick Graceland (Nick Robinson for Teen, Matthew Broderick for Adult) - the bellboy of the hotel in 1986, he was close to Grant (Jacob Tremblay) and his friend, Luther (Noah Jupe), he has feelings for June (Olivia Holt), and helps her often, after the building was crumbled, he and June (Olivia Holt) made a business, in the end, he and June made a new job in the new Hotel. *Jun Bancroft (Olivia Holt for Teen, Jodi Benson for Adult) - Nick's (Nick Robinson) love interest, who usually visits the hotel in 1986, after the building was crumbled, she and Nick (Nick Robinson) made a business, in the end, She reveals Mathias as a killer to the people. Plot: ??? Songs: *Dusk till Dawn by Zayn Malik and Sia - End credits song Trivia: *This film is rated PG-13 for ??? Category:Universal Pictures Category:Drama Category:Romance